Уроки прошлого
by Sofia Riddle
Summary: Потеряв память после случайного путешествия во времени, Гарри начинает видеть странные сны про одинокого мальчика по имени Том Риддл. Что же произойдет, когда будущие враги встретятся? Перевод с английского фика Learn From History автора Niger Aquila.
1. Пролог

Данный фанфик является переводом фика Learn-from-History от автора Niger Aquila.

_От переводчика:_ Искренние благодарности автору за прекрасную историю и моим гаммам Alien-Queen и Caroline за вычитку русского текста.

**Дисклаймер **(от автора): я не обладаю никакими правами на Гарри Поттера, все принадлежит Джоан Роулинг.

_Примечание автора:_ это мой первый фанфик. Мой родной язык - не английский, поэтому простите мою плохую грамматику.

**Пролог**  
Гарри проснулся посреди ночи, разбуженный преследующим его кошмаром о Волдеморте. Обливаясь потом, он сел на край кровати и попытался отдышаться. Шрам горел, и мальчик зажал его рукой. Сон как рукой сняло, поэтому Гарри соскользнул с кровати, достал мантию-невидимку, и, удостоверившись, что Рон крепко спит, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Коридор дома на площади Гриммо был пуст. Когда Гарри снова потер шрам, надеясь облегчить боль, воспоминания о последних событиях внезапно обрушились на него: большой отряд орденцев, спасающий его от Дурслей, рассказ Сириуса о плане Волдеморта, слушание в Министерстве Магии, отношение к нему Дамблдора…

Гарри не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о его повторяющихся кошмарах или боли в шраме, не хотел казаться другим слабым и напуганным. Кроме того, он все еще злился на окружающих за то, что всё утаивали от него. Дамблдор даже ни разу прямо не взглянул ему в глаза.

До рассвета оставался целый час, и Гарри, вздохнув, стал бесцельно бродить по дому. Было тихо. Сегодня не планировалось важных встреч, поэтому не было никаких ранних гостей. Через полчаса Гарри обнаружил себя сидящим на полу в гостиной, в размышлениях о том, не пойти ли ему спать, или все таки стоит дождаться утра.

Вдруг его внимание привлек слабый свет из шкафа. Гарри нахмурился: он не заметил ничего подобного, когда последний раз туда заглядывал. Открыв дверцу, он обнаружил источник света - это был камень, лежащий в шкафу между какими-то непонятными штуками. Гарри схватил камень, пристально его рассматривая. Камень казался… знакомым. Гарри был уверен, что уже видел что-то подобное раньше…

_Философский камень._

Внезапно он почувствовал рывок, словно сработал портключ, а еще через миг в гостиной снова стало пусто, темно и тихо.


	2. Глава 1 Неожиданный гость

**Глава 1. Неожиданный гость**

_Бух!_

Гарри тяжело плюхнулся на пол. Одной рукой он сжимал голову, буквально раскалывающуюся от боли, другой держал камень. Мир вращался, словно колесо. Гарри смутно видел, как к нему подошла темная фигура.

- Что…

Силуэт присел рядом с ним.

- Вы в порядке?.. - раздался вопрос.

И мир окончательно померк.

Когда Гарри очнулся, то обнаружил себя лежащим на кровати. Голова все еще болела, а без очков он не мог определить, где находится.

- Наконец-то ты пришел в себя. С тобой все хорошо? - кто-то сел рядом с его постелью и вручил очки.

Надев их, Гарри смог оглядеться получше. Это была обычная комната. Для волшебника, конечно. Хотя и довольно грязная: в углу поблизости пылилось несколько котлов, большая полка была полностью заставлена книгами и другими вещами.

Гарри посмотрел на сидящего рядом человека. Это был пожилой мужчина с седыми волосами и бородой. Прежде, чем Гарри успел рассмотреть незнакомца, голова снова заболела. Медленно выдохнув, он сжал ее руками.

- Вот, выпей, - мужчина протянул Гарри зелье, - тебе станет лучше.

Гарри было слишком больно думать, насколько безопасно пить зелье, предложенное неизвестным, поэтому он просто взял предложенное снадобье и проглотил его.

- Как ты? - спросил человек.

- Лучше, спасибо, - Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на незнакомца. - Хм… А где я?

- В моем доме, - прозвучал ответ. - Ты помнишь, что случилось перед тем, как ты… пришел сюда?

Гарри напряг память, но там было пусто.

- Нет… - сказал он через некоторое время.

- Ты помнишь свое имя?

- Нет…

Мужчина задумчиво посмотрел на Гарри:

- Я знаю, что случилось с тобой, ребенок. Я обещаю помочь тебе, но нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне.

Гарри на мгновение уставился на мужчину, но затем кивнул. Тот улыбнулся и протянул другое зелье.

- Я все расскажу после того, как ты отдохнешь. Это зелье Снов-без-Сновидений. Тебе надо поспать. Ты исчерпал… Да, меня зовут Николас Фламель. Я вернусь к тебе позже.

С этими словами мужчина вышел из комнаты.

Когда Гарри проснулся следующим утром, в комнате было пусто. Он вышел в коридор и дошел до гостиной, где и обнаружил Николаса, сидящего на диване. Гостиная была довольно большая, с несколькими книжными полками вдоль стены. Рядом с ними стоял шкаф со стеклянной дверью, в котором лежало несколько камней различных форм и цветов. Красный камень лежал отдельно в верхней части шкафа.

Николас обернулся и махнул Гарри, приглашая сесть.

- Лимонную дольку? - поинтересовался он, когда Гарри сел в кресло напротив него.

- Э-э… Нет, спасибо, - ответил мальчик.

- Ну, ладно, - сказал мужчина и подошел к шкафчику. Он достал синий камень и протянул Гарри. - Ты держал его, когда я нашел тебя вчера. Знаешь ли ты, что это такое?

Гарри покачал головой и уставился в пол:

- Я не знаю. Я даже не помню, как меня зовут…

Николас вздохнул.

- Это камень Выявления Прошлого, который я создал. Он был утерян несколько лет назад, когда несколько Темных волшебников напали на мой дом. Я полагал, что они украли его. Камень позволяет путешествовать в прошлое и пережить происходящие там события. Он сам выбирает как своего владельца, так и время, в какое его перемещает. Но путешествие во времени очень опасно, потому что можно повлиять на события и изменить будущее. Так что я принял определенные меры - любой, кто активирует камень, теряет память до тех пор, пока не вернется в свое время.

Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на Николаса.

- Это значит, что… камень выбрал меня… Почему?

- Может быть, ты должен что-то узнать или чему-то научиться. Ты не поймешь, пока не вернешься в свое время, но я уверен, что это будет полезно там, в твоем будущем, - сказал Николас, виновато посмотрев на Гарри. - Мне очень жаль, что ты попал сюда, ребенок. Тебе, должно быть, страшно - оказаться в странном месте, без памяти и рядом с сумасшедшим стариком.

- Но что я буду теперь делать? Я же ничего не помню! - Гарри обхватил голову руками. - Сколько мне здесь торчать?

- Год… Два, - ответил Николас. - После этого камень может перенести тебя обратно в твое время или же еще куда-нибудь в прошлое, - я не могу сказать точно. Требуется около года, чтобы в камне снова накопилась энергия для путешествия, так что твое возвращение вряд ли случится скоро. И да, ты не будешь взрослеть, пока ты тут.

Мужчина встал с дивана и начал ходить по комнате.

- В любом случае, ты можешь остаться здесь до сентября, а потом можешь пойти в Хогвартс.

- В Хогвартс?

- Да. Ты его помнишь?

Гарри закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, но не мог. Он покачал головой:

- Это бесполезно.

- Все в порядке, - сказал Николас. - Хогвартс - это волшебная школа. Ты ведь знаешь о магии, правда? Только волшебник может активировать камень.

Гарри посидел некоторое время, усиленно вспоминая, и, наконец, кивнул:

- Я знаю. Кажется, я даже могу колдовать.

- Вот видишь, у тебя есть твои навыки. Но память о событиях твоей жизни и любая информация, которая может повлиять на будущее, временно потеряна, пока ты не вернешься обратно.

- И какой сейчас год? - поинтересовался Гарри.

- Тысяча девятьсот сорок пятый.

Гарри замолчал. Он задавал себе вопрос, на сколько лет его закинуло в прошлое, и что произойдет в последующее время. Из задумчивости его вывел голос Николаса.

- В первую очередь нам нужно придумать тебе имя. В любом случае, в Хогвартсе это понадобится. У тебя есть идеи?

- Хм… Никаких, - ответил Гарри.

- Лучше что-то распространенное. Что ты думаешь насчет имени «Алекс»? - спросил Николас.

- Алекс… Неплохо звучит, - сказал Гарри.

- А фамилия? - задумался Николас и вдруг улыбнулся. - Салютор.

- Что?

- «Пришелец». Лучше всего будет не скрывать потерю памяти, так тебе будет проще. Но факт путешествия во времени нам придется скрыть.

Гарри кивнул, зевая.

- О, прости, - улыбнулся Николас. - Тебе лучше отдохнуть. Путешествие во времени очень утомительно, а потеря памяти будет вызывать головную боль еще несколько дней.


	3. Глава 2 Некая связь

**Глава 2. Некая связь**

Алекс стоял в маленькой комнате. Она выглядела грязной и запущенной, с четырьмя маленькими кроватями. Он повернулся и хотел уже выйти оттуда, как был остановлен появившейся перед ним высокой фигурой. В следующий миг его ухватили за воротник и приподняли. Серые глаза высокого темноволосого человека уставились на Алекса в упор, и низкий угрожающий голос произнес:

- Что так долго, мальчик? У нас сегодня еще много работы!

- Извините, сэр, - услышал Алекс свой голос, - Я себя не очень хорошо чувствую…

- Не оправдывайся, - прорычал мужчина, швырнув Алекса на пол.

Мальчик с ужасом смотрел на человека перед ним.

- А теперь, Риддл, ты ведь знаешь, какое наказание тебя ожидает? - сказал мужчина, снимая ремень.

Кожаная полоса взметнулась в воздух…

Алекс кричал. Прижимая руку ко лбу, он ощущал, как тот невыносимо горит под пальцами. Через секунду в комнату ворвался Николас.

- Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

Алекс потер голову и попытался вспомнить сон.

- Мне приснился кошмар. Он… был так реален! Я проснулся от боли. Голова…

Николас подошел ближе и мягко взял мальчика за руку, убирая ее ото лба. Внезапно глаза мужчины расширились - он увидел то, что не заметил накануне - шрам в форме молнии. Он хорошо знал, что это означает.

_Шрам от проклятия._

«Но как мог мальчик его получить? - недоумевал Николас. - Такие шрамы могут быть оставлены только очень Темными проклятиями».

Но в шраме, помимо формы, было еще что-то... Что-то странное. Мужчина коснулся его и тут же отдернул руку, почувствовав укол силы. Николас перевел взгляд на лицо мальчика. Пару секунд он видел испуганный взгляд изумрудно-зеленых глаз, но вдруг сквозь них глянул кто-то еще. _Чей-то чужой взгляд._ Это длилось всего мгновение, а затем все стало в порядке.

В этот момент на Николаса накатило понимание. Опустившись на стул рядом с кроватью, он снова посмотрел на Алекса.

- Это связь, Алекс, - сказал он.

- Связь?

- Да, - мужчина вытащил палочку, и, пробормотав заклинание, создал зеркало перед лицом мальчика.

Алекс оглядел себя. Он действительно еще ни разу не видел свое лицо после прибытия. У него были взъерошенные черные волосы и зеленые глаза. Но в глаза бросилось что-то необычное.

- Этот шрам…

- Это шрам от проклятия, - сказал Николас. - Кто-то тебе его оставил. Или, что более точно, _оставит_. Шрам создает своего рода связь между тобой и тем волшебником.

Алекс уставился на Николаса.

- Это то, что я видел во сне, верно? Мальчик… - он помолчал, вспоминая сон. - Знал ли он, что я там был?

- Вряд ли, - произнес старший волшебник. - Его часть связи не сформирована, ведь он еще не направлял на тебя заклинание. Но ты уже получил проклятие, так что можешь чувствовать его эмоции и даже читать мысли.

Алекс молча уставился в пол.

- Я научу тебя, как управлять связью, - сказал Николас. - Хотя это можно считать своего рода Темными искусствами, но ты должен знать, как это действует. И, в особенности, как закрываться от этой связи, иначе это может повредить вам обоим.

Алекс поднял голову и медленно кивнул. Николас посмотрел на молодого волшебника и вздохнул. Такое происходило крайне редко. Возможно, именно по этой причине камень и выбрал мальчика.

- Тогда мы начнем изучать окклюменцию сразу, как ты выздоровеешь.


	4. Глава 3 Хогвартс

**Глава 3. Хогвартс**

Весь следующий месяц Алекс привыкал к новой жизни. Он много времени проводил с Николасом, который обучал его окклюменции и много рассказывал о волшебном мире. Николас также с гордостью показал мальчику свои «камни».

С каждым разом Алекс защищал свое сознание все лучше и лучше, но иногда все-таки не мог закрыть свой разум, и снова оказывался тем мальчиком, которого видел во сне. После нескольких таких «визитов» он уже знал, что его зовут Том Риддл, и он живет в приюте. А также то, что Том - волшебник.

За две недели до начала учебного года Николас повел Алекса на встречу с директором Хогвартса, перед этим немного изменив внешность мальчика. Он зачаровал его волосы, чтобы они лежали ровно, прикрывая шрам, и изменил цвет глаз с зеленого на синий.

Профессор Трансфигурации, оказавшийся другом Николаса, помог уговорить директора принять Алекса в Хогвартс. Николас убедил всех, что Алекс потерял память в результате несчастного случая, и что он нашел его возле своего дома летом.

Затем они отправились в Косой переулок, чтобы купить Алексу школьную форму и принадлежности. Николас предположил, что Алекс соответствовал уровню пятикурсника, хотя его навык ЗоТИ был гораздо выше, а вот в Прорицаниях мальчик был слаб. Тем не менее, было решено отправить его на пятый курс.

В конце лета Алекс, наконец, освоил окклюменцию, а 1 сентября пошел в Хогвартс с другими студентами.

Алекс оглядывал платформу, пытаясь найти того мальчика. Он знал, что Том Риддл тоже едет в Хогвартс. И, хотя он был уверен, что это именно тот волшебник, который оставит ему шрам, тем не менее, он хотел его встретить. Встретить мальчика, который часто оказывался в его снах.

Поезд свистнул, но того нигде не было видно. Вздохнув, Алекс поспешил в вагон.

Вместе с вереницей других студентов он следовал за преподавателем в Большой Зал. Алекс узнал его - это был профессор Дамблдор, тот самый профессор Трансфигурации, что помог ему раньше.

Зал был полон студентов. Они все активно переговаривались, поглядывая на новых учеников. Шляпа лежала на табуретке рядом со столом преподавателей.

Когда все первокурсники выстроились перед шляпой, она открыла рот и громко запела.

После окончания песни профессор Дамблдор выступил вперед.

- Когда я назову ваше имя, вы сядете на стул и наденете шляпу, чтобы узнать свой факультет.

И началось распределение. Один за другим первогодки отправлялись за свои столы. Наконец, когда последний ученик присоединился к Пуффендую, Алекс остался стоять в одиночестве посреди Большого Зала. Он чувствовал, что взгляды всех студентов, полные любопытства, направлены на него.

Директор Диппет, поднявшись из-за стола, посмотрел на Алекса.

- В этом году к нам присоединится новый пятикурсник. Из-за несчастного случая мистер Салютор потерял память, и ему потребуется время, чтобы восстановиться. А до тех пор он будет продолжать свое образование в Хогвартсе.

- Салютор, Алекс!

Алекс шагнул вперед и сел на стол. Надев шляпу, он услышал тихий голос:

_- Хм,_ - сказала шляпа. _- Сложно. Я нахожусь в затруднении. В тебе есть мужество, да. И, однако, неплохой ум. И желание проявить себя… А вот это уже интересно… И куда же мне тебя определить?.. _


	5. Глава 4 Полукровка или чистокровный?

**Глава 4. Полукровка или чистокровный?**

_«...Взял Слизерин себе в ученики_

_Чистейшей крови магов...»_

_Из песни Сортировочной Шляпы, «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса»._

— Без разницы, куда, — сказал Алекс.

— Без разницы? Хм... Знаешь, ты можешь быть великим. Все здесь, в твоей голове. Тебе лучше быть... — и шляпа закричала: — СЛИЗЕРИН!

Только слизеринцы аплодировали, пока Алекс шел к их столу. Остальные три факультета хранили молчание. Алекс остановился рядом со столом, недоумевая, почему студенты других факультетов так недружелюбно глядели на него. Затем он оглядел своих новых товарищей, с которыми ему предстояло учиться на одном факультете, и заметил его. Мальчика, Тома Риддла. Того, с кем у него была связь.

Черноволосый мальчик сидел в самом конце длинного стола. Он прищурился, когда Алекс подошел к нему.

— Хм... Я Алекс, Алекс Салютор, — сказал Алекс, протягивая руку.

Мальчик колебался, глядя на протянутую руку. Наконец, он принял ее, но отдернул сразу, как только ответил вполголоса: — Том Риддл.

— И на каком ты курсе?

— На втором, — таким же голосом ответил мальчик.

В это время к Алексу подошел еще один ученик. Алекс поднял голову и увидел, как ему протягивает руку русоволосый паренек.

— Я Койлен Лестрейндж, староста факультета.

— Алекс Салютор, — ответил Алекс, пожимая руку Койлена.

— Вы же не хотите дружить с людьми не того сорта, Алекс? — Койлен кивнул в сторону Тома, затем наклонился к уху Алекса и презрительно прошептал: — Он полукровка.

— И что? — Алекс непонимающе посмотрел в ответ.

Койлен нахмурился.

— Он полукровка, — с нажимом произнес он в полный голос, уже не заботясь, что его слышит Том. Словно это должно было все объяснить.

Алекс посмотрел на Тома. Выражение лица мальчика было нечитаемым. Он перевел взгляд на Койлена:

— Что-то с ним из-за этого не так?

— Что? — прищурился Койлен. — Ты чистокровный, не так ли?

_Полукровка? Чистокровный? _

Николас объяснял ему летом, что «полукровными» называли тех, у кого один из родителей был волшебником, а второй — магглом. «Чистокровными» называли тех, у кого оба родителя были волшебниками, а у «магглорожденных» оба родителя были магглами. Алекс не думал, что это важно, когда Николас объяснял ему это, но, похоже, «чистота крови» имела значение. Ну, по крайней мере, для «чистокровных».

— Хм... Я не знаю, — ответил Алекс. — Я действительно не помню, кто мои родители.

— О, точно. Ты же потерял свою память, — сказал Койлен и кинул презрительный взгляд на Тома, — но _истинный слизеринец_ не будет дружить с полукровкой.

— Спасибо за совет, Койлен, — холодно произнес Алекс. — Но, думаю, я сам разберусь, кто здесь «не того сорта».

— Смотри, сам не окажись в их числе, — Койлен ответил Алексу таким же взглядом, затем повернулся и ушел прочь.

«Похоже, год будет трудным», — вздохнув, подумал Алекс. От размышлений его отвлекли аплодисменты после речи директора. На тарелках появилась еда, и зал наполнился смехом и шутками.

Алекс вздохнул и повернулся к мальчику, сидящему рядом. После «краткого экскурса» старосты и последовавшего за ним инцидента Алекс и Том не разговаривали друг с другом. Они молча ели на протяжении всего праздника. Наконец, Алекс не выдержал и нарушил молчание.

— Итак, что это за ерунда с «половиной крови» и «чистой кровью»? — поинтересовался он.

Том не ответил. Он смотрел в тарелку, погруженный в собственные мысли. Наконец он вздохнул и, не поднимая головы, произнес:

— Вообще-то они правы.

— Эм? — только и смог произнести Алекс. Он не ожидал такого ответа от мальчика.

— Только чистокровный может попасть на этот факультет. Так говорил сам Салазар Слизерин. И чистокровные думают, что только тот, кто происходит из древних магических Родов, может изучать магию, — Том поднял голову и встретился глазами с Алексом. — Тебе не стоит идти против них, или останешься без друзей.

Алекс посмотрел на Тома с недоверием.

— Получается, с тобой никто не общается из-за твоего происх... хм, потому что один из твоих родителей маггл?!

Том какое-то время смотрел на Алекса изучающим взглядом, затем кивнул.

— Я не знаю, почему Шляпа отправила меня сюда. Думаю, я просто не подошел для других факультетов, — он пожал плечами. — Но меня не волнует наличие друзей, — он снова отвернулся и уставился в свою тарелку, пробормотав под нос: — В любом случае, я к этому уже привык.

Алекс смотрел на мальчика, сидящего рядом с ним. Он вспомнил, что видел Тома в своих «снах». Как правило, в приюте Том проводил время в одиночестве. Остальные дети называли его «уродом» и насмехались над ним или просто избегали. Конечно, у него не могло быть там никаких друзей. В мире магглов Тому было нелегко, и ситуация ничуть не улучшилась, когда он пришел в волшебный мир. Хотя Алекс не был уверен, что понимает важность «чистоты крови» для других слизеринцев, он был уверен, что не хочет отказываться от общения с Томом и усугублять его ситуацию.

— Ну, меня действительно будет беспокоить отсутствие друзей. Но я подозреваю, что со мной никто больше не будет разговаривать, — добавил Алекс, заметив взгляд Койлена, который сидел на другом конце стола. — Но так как ты единственный, который все-таки разговаривает со мной, и учитывая то, что о тебе только что сказали, думаю, ты в таком же положении...

Том медленно поднял голову и посмотрел Алексу в лицо. Тот улыбнулся: — Так почему бы нам не извлечь из этого пользу?


	6. Глава 5 Квиддич

**Глава 5. Квиддич**

— Привет, Том, — Алекс махнул другу, сидевшему в своем привычном углу в библиотеке. Том глянул на него поверх книги и приподнял бровь, когда увидел направившегося к нему Алекса.

— Я думал, ты проходишь отбор в команду по квиддичу, — произнес Том.

Алекс покачал головой:

— Увы, они хотят найти кого-то, кто может остаться в команде на более длительный срок. Кроме того, вряд ли мы сможем сотрудничать.

— Ты хорошо летаешь, — сказал Том, — ты можешь быть хорошим ловцом.

Пожав плечами, Алекс сел рядом.

— Снова учишься?

Том улыбнулся:

— И тебе бы не помешало.

Алекс застонал и поспешил сменить тему:

— Какой у нас следующий урок?

— Трансфигурация, — скривился Том.

Алекс удивленно взглянул на друга:

— У тебя же самые лучшие отметки по ней!

«Как и по Защите от Темных Искусств, Чарам, Зельям и всем остальным предметам», — добавил он про себя.

— Дамблдору я никогда не нравился. И я ненавижу, как он на меня смотрит. Такое чувство, что он видит меня насквозь. И мысли читает, — процедил Том, снова уткнувшись в учебник.

— Книжный червь... — пробормотал Алекс, закатив глаза.

Том и Алекс сдружились после праздника в честь начала года. Хотя они все еще присматривались друг к другу, Тому было комфортно с новым приятелем.

Несмотря на то, что Том большую часть времени проводил в библиотеке, Алексу он очень нравился. Друг был умен и обладал одним из присущих слизеринцам признаков — хитростью. Ему было трудно доверять другим людям, ведь долгое время он был один, себе на уме, хотя после знакомства перестал казаться таким холодным.

Том никогда не упоминал о своей жизни в приюте. Обычно они с Алексом просто болтали о школе и уроках, а иногда Том рассказывал кое-какие вещи, которые, как он выражался, «помогали выжить в Слизерине».

По мнению Алекса, Том был слишком самостоятелен для своего возраста, и Алексу приходилось напоминать себе об увиденном во снах. Ведь Тому, к сожалению, пришлось научиться быть независимым еще в детстве, так что такое поведение было вполне ожидаемо. В приюте детство приравнивалось к слабости, и было непозволительной роскошью. Быть взрослым означало выжить.

Том был прав, Алекс действительно хорошо летал.

Когда капитан команды Слизерина объявил дату отбора в команду по квиддичу, Алекс немедленно заинтересовался и требовал у друга, чтобы тот рассказал ему больше об этой игре, но так как Том никогда не увлекался квиддичем, расспросы Алекса вскоре вывели его из себя.

После того, как преподаватель полетов дал свое разрешение, Том просто усадил Алекса на метлу, что прервало бесконечный поток вопросов.

Алекс неплохо держался в воздухе. Взлетев, он оглядывал окресности с высоты птичьего полета и чувствовал пронзительную радость и свободу. Он знал, как управлять метлой.

Мальчик облетел вокруг квиддичного поля, ощущая сопротивление воздуха при резких поворотах, и улыбнулся. Наконец-то он нашел то, с чем был знаком.

Первого октября вся школа расселась на трибунах вокруг квиддичного поля, ожидая начала первого в этом году матча — Слизерин против Когтеврана.

Раздался свисток, и игра началась.

Было интересно, игроки обеих команд летали из одного конца поля в другой с максимальной скоростью.

Алекс болел за свой факультет вместе с другими слизеринцами. Внезапно он оглянулся и нахмурился — все это было очень знакомо.

Вдруг ловец Слизерина нырнул вниз и потянулся к крохотному сверкающему пятнышку в нескольких футах от себя. Ловец Когтеврана заметил его движение, но было слишком поздно — рука слизеринца уже обхватила золотой снитч.

— Том, почему остальные факультеты ненавидят Слизерин?

Мальчик приподнял бровь:

— Почему ты вдруг это спрашиваешь?

Они сидели в своем обычном углу в гостиной Слизерина. Вокруг было чуть более шумно, чем обычно — все радовались утренней победе в игре.

— Ну, помнишь, я тогда проходил сортировку, когда шляпа крикнула: «Слизерин!», остальные три факультета посмотрели на меня так, словно я их Круциатусом пытал. Я не был уверен, это из-за меня лично или из-за факультета, на который меня зачислили, до сегодняшнего матча — Пуффендуй и Гриффиндор болели за Когтевран. А когда мы выиграли, они были крайне огорчены.

— Не переживай из-за них. Они не любят нас по разным причинам. Родители с самого начала рассказывают им сказки, какие плохие и злые слизеринцы. А слизеринцы, в свою очередь, не любят грязнокровок и полукровок.

Застонав, Алекс прижал руку к лицу:

— Ты опять о своем?

Том усмехнулся, глядя на реакцию своего друга. Алекс совершенно не поддерживал идеи, что чистокровные выше других, а остальные вообще не должны изучать магию.

— Мы их ненавидим, поэтому неудивительно, что они в ответ ненавидят нас.

Алекс задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Почему же тогда ты их ненавидишь, Том? — тихо спросил он. — Ведь ты же... не чистокровный.

Он заколебался, прежде чем сказать это, ведь он знал, что Тому не нравится упоминание о своем происхождении.

Том уставился в пол.

— Я думаю, что их я не ненавижу. Я ненавижу их любовь к магглам. Вот что я действительно ненавижу, — произнес он медленно и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Алексом. — Я определенно ненавижу магглов.

Алекс вздрогнул от того, что увидел.

_Ненависть._

Глаза Тома были наполнены ненавистью. Слепящей ненавистью. Но глубоко внутри Алекс также увидел и грусть, и печаль.

В голове у Алекса была только одна мысль: «Он опасен!». Алекс не знал, что магглы делали с его другом кроме того, что видел в кошмарах. Но одно было ясно точно — Тому нужна помощь.

Никто другой в гостиной этого не видел, и Алекс, похоже, был единственным, кто понимал ситуацию Тома. Алекс знал, что обязан помочь мальчику до того, пока не станет слишком поздно. До того, как Том выберет дорогу, с которой нет возврата.


	7. Глава 6 Встречи

**Глава 6. Встречи**

Алекс знал, что должен поговорить с Томом.

Из его видений было понятно, что тот всегда был изгоем. Несколько раз его даже избивали. Человек, бивший Тома, кажется, считал волшебников «уродами» и запрещал Тому говорить и делать что-либо, связанное с магией. Но это все были лишь разрозненные видения, наблюдаемые Алексом в течение месяца. Ему нужно было получить более полное представление о жизни Тома, чтобы ему помочь, или, по крайней мере, уменьшить опасную ненависть Тома к магглам.

Однако, несмотря на то, что нужно было поговорить, возможность все никак не представлялась. Так как Николас думал, что Алекс был на уровне пятого курса, ему приходилось готовиться к СОВам, что означало огромное количество домашней работы. Он едва успевал отдохнуть. Хоть они с Томом и проводили часто время вместе, поговорить серьезно им не удавалось. Кроме того, Алекс, зная, что нужно поговорить, в глубине души боялся этого. Было видно, что Том не хотел обсуждать свою жизнь вне Хогвартса, а Алекс не хотел разрушить доверие, создавшееся между ними.

За неделю до рождественских каникул предстоял второй визит в Хогсмид в этом году. В прошлый раз Алекс туда не ходил, потому что было много домашних заданий. Кроме этого, он не хотел идти в одиночку, поскольку Тому, как второкурснику, ходить в Хогсмид еще не разрешалось.

Однако сейчас Алекс с нетерпением ждал выходных. Николас прислал письмо, где выказывал желание увидеть его в волшебной деревне.

— Итак, на этот раз ты идешь? — поинтересовался Том, сидевший с Алексом в гостиной, после того, как тот закончил читать письмо.

— Да, — кивнул Алекс. — Я бы хотел встретиться с Николасом. Кроме того...

— Что? — спросил Том.

— Нет, ничего, — Алекс пожал плечами. — Во всяком случае, мне лучше закончить свое эссе по зельям сейчас, иначе я не попаду в Хогсмид.

Том с подозрением посмотрел на Алекса, но промолчал.

Алекс шел в Хогсмид вместе с другими студентами. Он бродил по многолюдным улицам, ощущая странное дежавю. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо посещал Хогсмид, но он определенно знал это место. Он знал, куда идти, в какой магазин заглянуть, чтобы купить ту или иную вещь. И он также знал магазины, которых тут еще не было.

До встречи с Николасом оставалось некоторое время, и Алекс просто гулял по деревне, осматриваясь.

Вскоре он забрел в зоомагазин, которого, как он знал, быть здесь не должно.

«Возможно, в будущем его закроют», — думал Алекс. Это вполне могло оказаться правдой. Посмотрев по сторонам, Алекс понял, что сейчас он единственный покупатель.

Магазин был темным и пыльным. Клетки и полки выглядели так, будто не прибирались веками.

«Неудивительно, что здесь нет покупателей», — подумал Алекс.

Он уже приготовился уйти, как услышал голос, доносящийся из темного угла магазина.

— _...а он даже не пытался обслужить клиента..._

— _Эм... Это ты сейчас говорила?_ — аккуратно поинтересовался Алекс.

— _Ты понимаешь?_ — зашипела змея.

— _Конечно! Ты можешь говорить по-английски?_ — изумился мальчик.

— _По-английски? Нет, я не говорю по-английски, что бы это ни означало. Но ты человек. Первый раз вижу представителя твоего вида, который может говорить на нашем языке._

— _Что? Ваш язык?_ — запутался Алекс. Он ведь говорил по-английски!

— _Да,_ — змея приподнялась в клетке. — _Не мог бы ты забрать меня отсюда, человек? Я уже давно мечтаю покинуть это место. _

— _Забрать тебя отсюда?_ — Алекс коснулся клетки змеи. Она была покрыта толстым слоем пыли.

Он вздохнул.

«Это место не подходит ни для каких живых существ», — подумал он. Но была еще одна проблема...

— _Но где я смогу держать тебя? Ты ведь такая большая. Да и змей нельзя приносить в Хогвартс._

— _Но ты волшебник. Ты ведь можешь придумать что-нибудь._

«Ну, может быть, я смогу ее немного уменьшить. И смогу найти место, куда ее спрятать», — размышлял Алекс.

— _Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда, человек!_

Посмотрев на змею, Алекс кивнул:

— _Меня зовут Алекс, так что прекрати называть меня «человек». И... кстати, а у тебя есть имя?_

— _Нет, хозяин Алекс._

— _Просто Алекс. Что касается твоего имени..._ — мальчик задумался. _— Как насчет Нагини?_

— _Нагини? Мне нравится._

— _Вот и чудесно,_ — улыбнулся Алекс. — _Пойду, поговорю с владельцем магазина... и что-нибудь сделаю с твоим размером._

Владелец магазина был безмерно удивлен, что кто-то изъявил желание купить змею, и еще больше, когда узнал, что Алекс может говорить с ней. Но, тем не менее, владелец зоомагазина был счастлив избавиться от рептилии. Алекс уменьшил Нагини и спрятал себе в рукав.

Продолжив гулять по Хогсмиду, он зашел еще в несколько магазинов. Под конец, посетив магазин украшений, он сразу заметил кое-что.

«Это подойдет», — улыбнулся мальчик.

После полудня Алекс двинулся в «Три метлы», где договорился встретиться с Николасом. Войдя в бар, он увидел, что тот уже его ждал.

— О, вот и ты! — кивнул ему старший волшебник. — Как дела?

— Все хорошо, — ответил Алекс. — Хотя знаете... Немного странно. У меня есть определенные навыки и знания, но я не могу вспомнить, как я им учился. Хотя это нормально, — добавил он, видя беспокойство на лице мужчины.

Кажется, Николас считал, что несет ответственность за Алекса, пока тот находится в этом времени. В конце концов, тот здесь оказался именно из-за его «сумасшедшего изобретения».

— Подружились ли вы с кем-нибудь? — спросил Николас через какое-то время.

Алекс улыбнулся. Николас вел себя так, будто был ему отцом, но мальчик не стал возражать. Сам не зная почему, но он был благодарен пожилому магу, что тот заботился о нем.

Кивнув, Алекс продолжил рассказ о том, что происходило в школе, избегая упоминать о ненависти Тома к магглам.

— Том Риддл... это тот, с кем у вас связь? — спросил Николас.

Алекс снова кивнул:

— Мы немного сблизились. Я знаю, что это он оставит мне шрам, но... он хороший друг.

— Не имеет значения, что произойдет в будущем, — сказал Николас. — Делай, что хочешь. Пока просто забудь о том, что может произойти. Такой подход многое может дать. Для этого камень и перенес тебя сюда. И, — мужчина улыбнулся, — я рад, что у тебя появился друг.

Алекс улыбнулся в ответ и внезапно почувствовал шевеление в рукаве, которое тут же напомнило ему об утренних событиях.

— Хм... Николас, — медленно произнес Алекс. — Может ли кто-нибудь говорить со змеями?

Николас удивился.

— А в чем дело?

После того, как Алекс рассказал ему о случае в зоомагазине, Николас задумался. Через какое-то время он осторожно произнес:

— Единственный, о чьей способности говорить со змеями было известно, был Салазар Слизерин, один из основателей Хогвартса, — Николас поднял голову и посмотрел Алексу в глаза. — Это редкий дар, Алекс. Возможно, что эта информация может повлиять на будущее, поэтому тебе нужно держать эту способность в секрете, нельзя чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о ней.

Алекс недоуменно вздернул брови, но мужчина был серьезен.

— Я никому не скажу, — медленно произнес Алекс, представляя себе последствия изменения будущего.

— Даже вашему близкому другу.

Пару мгновений Алекс колебался, но снова кивнул.

— Алекс, мне жаль, — тихо произнес Николас. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, мы не можем рисковать будущим.


	8. Глава 7 Разговоры и связь

**Глава 7. Разговоры и связь**

В Рождество Алекс проснулся рано. Все слизеринцы, кроме Алекса и Тома, разъехались по домам, чтобы провести каникулы с родителями, и в спальне он оставался один. Алекс встал и быстро спустился вниз, чтобы разбудить друга.

Войдя в спальню второкурсников, он обнаружил полусонного Тома, лежащего на кровати.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — пробормотал тот, укрываясь одеялом.

— А? — весело переспросил Алекс, сев на кровать.

— Что ты делаешь в спальне второкурсников в... — Том взглянул на часы и застонал, — в пять утра?

— Тебя ищу, конечно, — пожал плечами Алекс, с интересом наблюдая за Томом.

Том снова застонал и уткнулся в подушку.

— Эй, проснись, Том! Сегодня Рождество.

Не дождавшись ответа, Алекс озорно улыбнулся и достал палочку:

— Акцио подушка!

Вопль Тома раздался сразу после громкого «бум!». Так как Том крепко держался за подушку, то, когда та взлетела, последовал за ней и свалился на пол. Алекс засмеялся.

Том приподнялся, тут же контратакуя:

— Экспеллиармус!

Алекс пропустил заклинание, рухнув рядом с Томом. Потирая ноющую голову, он кое-как принял вертикальное положение.

— Эй, это было жестоко!

— Сам первый начал, — возразил Том, вставая. — Что ты здесь вообще делаешь в такое время?

Алекс улыбнулся, вытащил кое-что из кармана и протянул Тому.

— С Рождеством, Том.

Том недоверчиво смотрел на подарок в руке Алекса.

— Это мне?

— Ну да, — ответил Алекс, недоумевая.

Том какое-то время колебался, затем прошептал:

— Мне раньше никогда не дарили подарков...

Алекс растерялся. Он не знал, что на такое ответить.

«У него ведь не было друзей раньше... Или это из-за приюта? Но все равно...»

— Тогда это будет первый, — Алекс всунул подарок в руки Тому. — И не последний.

Том какое-то время смотрел Алексу в глаза, затем улыбнулся и взял подарок.

— Что это?

— Открой.

Развернув сверток, Том увидел, что в нем была кобура для палочки, сделанная из кожи и украшенная серебряным значком, выполненном в форме палочки, увитой змеей.

— Ну, как, тебе нравится? — спросил Алекс.

Том кивнул, неотрывно глядя на серебристую змею.

— Это мне хорошо подходит.

— Да, змееныш, — поддразнил его Алекс.

— О, замолчи! — сказал Том. Затем он опустил глаза и тихо прошептал: — Спасибо, Алекс.

Алекс улыбнулся.

— Мы же друзья, верно?

Том посмотрел на Алекса.

— Да, друзья.

После завтрака Том вытащил Алекса в коридор седьмого этажа.

— Теперь моя очередь дарить рождественский подарок, — заявил второкурсник. — Где бы ты хотел оказаться?

— Что? — не понял Алекс.

— Хм... давай посмотрим. Тебе нравится квиддич, так?

Алекс кивнул.

— И я помню, ты однажды говорил, что тебе нравится пить сливочное пиво в Хогсмиде.

Алекс снова кивнул.

— Так... ладно, приступим, — задумчиво произнес Том и начал ходить взад и вперед по коридору. Алекс с недоумением наблюдал за своим другом, но тот ничего не стал объяснять. Внезапно в стене коридора появилась дверь. Том улыбнулся, жестом предложив Алексу войти.

Нахмурившись, Алекс послушался. Он взялся за ручку и медленно потянул дверь на себя.

Глаза мальчика расширились, когда он увидел открывшуюся перед ним картину. Он стоял на опушке леса. Везде были деревья, и это совсем не было похоже на комнату.

— Что?.. Откуда?.. — вопросительно произнес Алекс, поворачиваясь к Тому, но тот пошел в сторону леса, приглашая Алекса следовать за собой.

Алекс с опаской двинулся следом.

Через какое-то время Том остановился и отошел в сторону, давая возможность другу увидеть, куда они пришли. Алекс обнаружил, что стоит на большой поляне в лесу. Посередине поляны стоял небольшой деревянный стол, на котором стояло несколько бутылок сливочного пива, а на земле рядом лежали две метлы и коробка с мячами для квиддича.

— Где мы? — со страхом произнес Алекс.

Том усмехнулся, глядя на реакцию своего друга.

— Тебе нравится это место?

— Это место? — переспросил Алекс, поглядев в голубое небо. — Оно ведь... на территории Хогвартса, верно?

— Да, мы еще в замке, — ответил Том. — А что касается этого места... Я знаю, где оно, потому что я его создал.

— Что?

— Мы находимся в Выручай-комнате, — пояснил Том, подойдя к столу. — В свое время я искал тихое местечко, где меня наконец оставят в покое. Ну, знаешь, чтобы там не было даже других слизеринцев. Я все еще не мог привыкнуть к их... отношению ко мне. Я вошел в эту комнату и оказался в этом лесу, где я могу делать все, что захочу, и никто не будет меня беспокоить. Вскоре я выяснил, что эта комната может меняться, настраиваясь на желания человека, который хочет в нее попасть.

— Выручай-комната? — изумился Алекс.

— Никто не знает о ней, — сказал Том. — Даже директор. Не говори никому, ладно?

Алекс посмотрел на Тома и кивнул.

— Обещаю. Спасибо за доверие, Том.

Том хитро улыбнулся.

— Да. Отличное место для того, чтобы делать уроки и читать книги. Или...

Алекс возвел глаза к небу, но затем покатился со смеху вслед за Томом.

Вдвоем они провели в комнате целый день. Наконец, они устало растянулись под деревом.

— Я... давно себя так не чувствовал, — прошептал Том с закрытыми глазами.

— Так беззаботно и счастливо, — закончил Алекс за Тома.

Том кивнул и открыл глаза. Секунду он смотрел в небо, а затем произнес:

— О чем ты хочешь спросить меня, Алекс?

— В смысле? — Алекс повернулся к Тому, но взгляд мальчика все еще был направлен в небо.

— Есть что-то, о чем ты хочешь меня спросить. Я заметил, ты долгое время пытаешься со мной поговорить, но все время колеблешься и никак не решишься, — сказал Том, не глядя на Алекса. — это... о магглах?

Алекс был поражен наблюдательностью Тома. Мальчик сложил воедино свои наблюдения и сделал вывод, очень близкий к истине.

Алекс вздохнул.

— Почему ты ненавидишь магглов? Ты, кажется... злишься на них, — осторожно спросил он.

Том замолчал. Алекс уже подумал, что тот не будет отвечать, как мальчик вполголоса произнес:

— Мой отец был магглом. Он отказался от меня еще до моего рождения. Он бросил мою мать, как только узнал, что она была ведьмой. Я предполагаю, она умерла вскоре после моего рождения. Я остался один... в приюте. Эти магглы абсолютно не горели желанием видеть меня там, особенно после того, как вокруг меня стали происходить странные вещи. Знаешь, дети-волшебники иногда бессознательно применяют магию. У меня не было друзей. Меня все избегали, а иногда даже... — он закрыл глаза.

— Били тебя? — прошептал Алекс, зная, что это правда.

— Они всегда так делали, когда злились, — медленно кивнул Том. — Я даже не знаю, почему. Я ничего плохого не делал. Они просто выплескивали свой страх и гнев на меня. Просто потому, что не хотели принять что-то, выходящее за рамки их понимания. Эти магглы... ненавижу их. И никогда не прощу.

«Так вот почему, — пронеслось в голове Алекса. — Неудивительно, что он так их ненавидит. Я бы тоже ненавидел».

_И никогда их не прощу._

Он вспомнил последнюю фразу Тома. Алексу хотелось сказать, что не все магглы плохие, но что он знал? У Тома был гораздо больший опыт общения с ними. Алекс ничего не помнил, и с момента переноса в этом время он почти не встречал магглов. Но если Том позволит злости завладеть собой, это будет опасно.

Алекс не знал, что сказать.

— Главное, не делай глупостей, Том, — прошептал он. Это было единственное, что пришло ему в голову.

— Не буду, — пообещал Том.

Алекс кивнул и тихо произнес:

— Том, ты не одинок.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо ответил Том. Он повернул голову, и их глаза встретились.

И в этот момент между ними словно возникла некая связь. Связь между тем, кто потерял память и заблудился во времени, где не было ничего знакомого, и между тем, чья жизнь была грустна и одинока. Это была не связь через проклятие, а связь между друзьями. Каждый из них был нужен другому. Но никто из них еще не знал о своем будущем и о связи их судеб.


	9. Глава 8 Начало

**Глава 8. Начало**

— Посмотри, у тебя есть еще один подарок, — заметил Том, когда они вошли в спальню. Возле кровати Алекса действительно лежал сверток, о котором он совсем забыл, когда отправился утром в спальню Тома. Развернув подарочную упаковку, Алекс взял в руки приложенное письмо. Оно было от Николаса.

_«Дорогой Алекс, поздравляю тебя с Рождеством. Надеюсь, мой подарок тебе понравится. Это еще одно мое изобретение — камень, позволяющий проверять свою магию. Направь в него любое заклятье, и если ты выполнил его правильно, то камень засветится красным. Чем оно сильнее, тем ярче будет свечение. Если же заклинание неправильное, то камень останется зеленым»._

Алекс открыл подарок. Это был небольшая деревянная шкатулка, в которой лежал зеленый камень размером с кулак. Алекс усмехнулся. «Со стороны Николаса — это знак доверия дать мне что-то подобное...». Но кроме камня, в шкатулке лежало еще кое-что. Взяв эту вещь в руки, Алекс сразу понял что это, оно было из его прошлого, которое он не мог вспомнить.

— Мантия-невидимка, — пробормотал Том с недоверием. — Он подарил ее тебе на Рождество?

Алекс пожал плечами, снова развернув письмо.

_«Кстати, я думаю, что пришло время вернуть тебе мантию-невидимку. Я не знаю, как ты ее получил, но она была зажата в твоих руках, когда я тебя нашел. Используй ее с умом. Николас»._

— Мантия-невидимка, — повторил Том. — Интересно, откуда она у тебя?

— Если бы я только помнил... — сказал Алекс.

Он взял мантию и осмотрел ее.

— Использовать с умом, значит? Представь, скольких проблем мы сможем избежать! Можем гулять вокруг замка во время отбоя, нарушать бесчисленные школьные правила и не попадаться... А еще...

— А еще мы можем попасть в Запретную Секцию библиотеки, — закончил за него фразу Том.

Алекс поднял брови.

— В Запретную Секцию? Без разрешения учителя? Что ты хочешь найти там, о, лучший из лучших студентов? — насмешливо спросил он.

В глазах профессоров Том был образцовым учеником, но после нескольких месяцев общения с Томом Алекс знал, что мальчик регулярно нарушал школьные правила. Как сказал сам Том, это было в основном из-за его «интереса» к школе. Мальчику на самом деле удалось выяснить несколько секретов старого замка, о которых, Алекс был уверен в этом, даже директор Диппет не знал. Помимо Выручай-комнаты Том показал ему еще некоторые «открытия» — несколько коротких путей между разными точками замка, секретный проход, ведущий в Хогсмид, и пару классных комнат, появляющиеся только в определенное время или при определенных условиях. Благодаря «слизеринской натуре» Тома и тому, что его однокурсники не обращали на него внимания, об открытиях Тома больше никто не знал.

Алекс догадывался, что Том что-то ищет, но не знал, что именно.

— Ты когда-нибудь читал... — начал Том, но Алекс застонал:

— В сотый раз повторяю: я НИКОГДА НЕ ЧИТАЛ «Историю Хогвартса»!

Том закатил глаза, пошел в спальню и через какое-то время вернулся с пергаментом в руке.

— Я скопировал это из одной книги, — произнес он, протягивая свиток Алексу.

Алекс пробежал глазами строчки и удивленно поднял брови:

— Ты веришь, что она существует?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Том. — Но у меня странное ощущение, как будто кто-то сказал мне, что она есть. И я должен ее найти. Словно кто-то зовет меня оттуда.

Алекс дочитал пергамент и сосредоточился на собственных воспоминаниях. У него тоже было ощущение, что в пергаменте написана правда. Хотя нет, не так. Он ЗНАЛ, что это правда. Но, как обычно, вспоминать было бесполезно. Алекс внутренне нахмурился. Неоднократно он проклинал Николаса за глупую предосторожность — стирать память во время использования камня.

— Ты думаешь, мы сможем что-то найти об этом в Запретной Секции? — спросил он наконец.

Том усмехнулся, отметив про себя, что Алекс сказал «мы».

— Так ты мне поможешь?

— Да, это интересно, и кроме того, кто-то же должен спасать тебя от неприятностей, — улыбнулся Алекс.

Том фыркнул в ответ:

— У нас еще есть несколько дней, прежде чем все вернутся.

На следующий день оба слизеринца отправились в библиотеку после отбоя. В просторном помещении, заставленном стеллажами книг, было темно и тихо. Звук шагов эхом раздавался под темными сводами. Освещая себе путь палочками, они двинулись к шкафам.

За полчаса поисков Алекс натыкался на кричащие книги, книги с пустыми страницами, обложка одной из книг даже разъедала кожу рук. Еще там были фолианты по Темным Искусствам и многие, многие другие с названиями, о которых он никогда не слышал. Но до сих пор он еще не нашел того, что хотел. Разочарованно вздохнув, Алекс сел на пол рядом с книжным шкафом.

— Ты уверен, что оно... — шепотом произнес он, но был прерван Томом:

— Взгляни сюда.

Нахмурившись, Алекс приблизился к Тому, стоящему у другого конца шкафа.

— Я тут уже смотрел. Там нет ничего, кроме книг про Темных существ...

— Вот это, — Том указал на пустое место между двумя книгами.

Алекс подошел ближе.

— Но здесь ничего нет!

— Ничего? — озадаченно спросил Том и протянул руку. Его пальцы коснулись чего-то невидимого и потянули на себя. И...

— Это «История Хогвартса».

Алекс моргнул. После того, как Том произнес название, он внезапно увидел, что тот держит в руках книгу в зеленой обложке.

— Как... — выдохнул Алекс.

«Наверное, кто-то зачаровал книгу, — подумал он, — поэтому она была невидима для всех, кто не знал о ней. Но откуда он...»

— Алекс? — обеспокоено спросил Том. — Все хорошо?

Алекс кивнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Да, — сказал он. — Хм... Том, ты раньше эту книгу читал?

— Нет, — покачал головой Том. — Я просто здесь никогда не искал тщательно. А что?

Алекс пожал плечами.

— Ничего, — он посмотрел на книгу в руках Тома. — «История Хогвартса» — и в Запретной Секции?

— Автор, — пояснил Том, указывая на имя, выгравированное на серебристой обложке.

— Салазар Слизерин, — тихо прочитал Алекс.

Том кивнул. Открыв книгу, он взглянул на содержание, поднеся светящуюся палочку ближе, и пробежал страницу глазами.

— Сомневаюсь, что об этом знал еще кто-то, кроме четырех Основателей, — пробормотал Том, останавливаясь взглядом на нижней части страницы.

— Вот оно! — он усмехнулся и указал на одну из строчек.

— «Тайная комната», — едва слышно прочитал Алекс.


	10. Глава 9 Волдеморт

**Глава 9. Волдеморт**

_«О Тайной Комнате. Перед тем, как покинуть Хогвартс, Салазар Слизерин построил в школе комнату, сохранив её в секрете от других основателей. Он запер там чудовище, и когда время придет, его наследник отопрёт комнату, выпуская ужас на свободу, чтобы очистить кровь мира.  
Два входа сделано было: один из которых в стене, где скрыт знак Слизерина. Другой же за стеной, рядом со статуей Греческого Воина…»_

- Отлично. Он знал, как оставить подсказку, - саркастически сказал Алекс, оторвавшись от книги.

После ночного приключения оба слизеринца незаметно прокрались обратно в подземелья, удачно избежав опасности быть пойманными. На следующий день они устроились в гостиной, читая книгу взахлеб.

Том ухмыльнулся, услышав замечание Алекса.

- Ну, по крайней мере, мы точно знаем, что комната действительно существует, и… - тут он посмотрел на своего друга, - как думаешь, там на самом деле есть чудовище?

- Скорее всего, да, - Алекс снова посмотрел в книгу, - _«…и когда время придет, его наследник отопрёт комнату, выпуская ужас на свободу, чтобы очистить кровь мира…»_, - он закатил глаза. - И снова вечный «вопрос крови»…

- Салазар Слизерин всегда это подчеркивал, - пожал плечами Том.

- Тогда странно, что я в Слизерине, - пробормотал Алекс.

- Потому что ты хитрый и изворотливый, - насмешливо произнес Том.

- О ком ты говоришь, Том? - поднял брови Алекс, переводя взгляд в книгу. - Но в любом случае - что нам делать? В этих строках подсказки не больше, чем в твоей фамилии _(прим. пер.: "Riddle" по-английски - "загадка")_

Том закатил глаза и наклонился над книгой.

- _«Два входа сделано было: один из которых в стене, где скрыт знак Слизерина…»_

- Это змей, - прервал его Алекс, - но мы можем годами искать его в замке. Мы даже не знаем размер и форму знака.

- Ты прав, - вздохнул Том, - но у нас есть еще время.

Алекс поерзал. У него-то времени не было. В конце года он покинет Хогвартс, но Том до сих пор об этом не знает. Алексу разрешили остаться в Хогвартсе либо до тех пор, пока он что-нибудь не вспомнит, либо пока не закончит седьмой курс. Но так как у него не было никаких признаков восстановления памяти, никто не задавал ему вопросов, останется он или уедет.

Хуже всего, что он не просто покинет Хогвартс. Он покинет этот мир. А это означало, что больше не будет возможности связаться с Томом. Никакой возможности.

Как ни странно, за эти четыре месяца связь между мальчиками усилилась. Они были практически неразлучны, совсем как братья. После того, как Том открыл ему правду о своем прошлом, Алекс чувствовал некоего рода ответственность за мальчика. Он хотел защитить его, помешать другим снова причинить ему боль. Он не хотел оставлять Тома, пока это зависело от него.

- Алекс? - спросил Том, помахав рукой перед лицом друга. - Алекс?

Алекс встрепенулся.

- А? Что?

Том закатил глаза.

- Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых!

- Там есть еще один ключ, верно? - сказал Алекс, пропустив мимо ушей последнюю фразу друга, и прочитал из книги: - _«Другой же за стеной, рядом со статуей Греческого Воина»_… «За стеной» - значит «за пределами замка». «Греческий Воин»? Я полагаю, что это какое-то волшебное существо.

- И, скорее всего, Темное существо, - кивнул Том и посмотрел на своего друга. - Кажется, это довольно опасно - не только этот… воин... но еще и неизвестное чудовище в комнате.

- Но ты все еще не хочешь отступить, - высказал Алекс мысль своего друга.

Том опустил глаза:

- Что-то тянет меня туда, - сказал он тихо. - Чем больше я узнаю об этой комнате, тем сильнее это ощущение…

А затем мальчик поднял глаза, в которых была уверенность.

- Я должен выяснить, что это. И выяснить в одиночку.

- Эй! - возмутился Алекс. - Я, конечно, не могу удержать тебя от гриффиндорского поведения, но один ты туда не пойдешь.

- Это опасно, - возразил Том.

- Ну и что? Мистер Риддл, вы, конечно, уже на втором курсе, но я на пятом. Если это опасно для меня, то для вас тем более, - сказал Алекс. – Без сомнений, тебе нужна помощь. И, кроме того, - он указал на книгу, - я помогал ее искать, так что я тоже участвую.

- Ты уверен? - спросил Том с некоторым беспокойством и… надеждой. - Тебе вовсе не нужно…

- Ты мне доверяешь? - резко спросил Алекс.

Том вздрогнул, пораженный вопросом. Но еще больше удивился своему ответу.

- Конечно, - тихо ответил он.

- Тогда позволь мне помочь тебе, - сказал Алекс.

Поколебавшись, Том кивнул.

- Ну, тогда давай попробуем вторую подсказку, - улыбнулся Алекс. - Конечно, она так же расплывчата, как и первая, но, по крайней мере, мы можем узнать, что это за существо.

Том ухмыльнулся своему другу:

- Что означает…

- …снова библиотека… - простонал Алекс.

Закончились каникулы, и начался новый семестр. Для пятого и седьмого курсов это обозначало приближение СОВ и ТРИТОН.

Алекс уделял не очень много времени исследованиям, посвященным Тайной Комнате, поскольку у него было много домашней работы, но Том засиживался в библиотеке, выискивая информацию.

Алекс вытянул, разминая, руки. Он наконец-то закончил свое эссе по Трансфигурации. Мальчик повернулся и посмотрел в окно, изучая маленькую фигурку, отдыхающую под деревом.

«Это нечестно! У второкурсников почти нет домашнего задания», - с грустью подумал он.

Ребята снова гуляли в «лесу Тома», где Алекс проводил много времени, занимаясь и делая домашнюю работу. Том уже закончил с уроками и теперь сидел под деревом, играя… чем?

Алекс подошел к другу, сидевшему в окружении летающих букв. Приглядевшись к ним, Алекс поднял брови:

- Тебе настолько скучно, что ты играешь собственным именем? - поддразнил он мальчика.

Том смущенно улыбнулся.

- Я пытаюсь придумать себе новое, - сказал он и добавил, видя вопросительный взгляд Алекса. - Я был назван в честь своего отца. Я… не хочу использовать это маггловское имя.

Алекс понимающе кивнул и молча уселся рядом с Томом. Поглядев на буквы, он спросил:

- Ну, и что же ты надумал?

Том улыбнулся и взмахнул палочкой, заставляя буквы взмыть в воздух. Он перехватил R, O, выстроил их в воздухе:

_«MORT»_

Алекс немного подумал.

- Как насчет этого? - поинтересовался он, добавляя еще четыре буквы.

_«VOLD MORT»_

- Мы можем вставить «Е» между ними, - сказал Том, подхватывая еще одну букву.

_«VOLDEMORT»_

- Волдеморт, - прочитал Алекс. - Что ты думаешь?

- Волдеморт, - повторил Том и улыбнулся. - Мне нравится.

- А что насчет этих букв? - спросил Алекс, направив палочку на одну из неиспользованных букв, которые до сих пор летали по кругу над головой Тома.

- Я думаю, можно сделать так, - Том перенес еще три.

_«I AM VOLDEMORT»_

Алекс посмотрел на четыре оставшиеся буквы: R, L, D и O.

- Это будет легко, - фыркнул он и взмахнул палочкой. - Так как ты очень амбициозен…

_«I AM LORD VOLDEMORT»_

- Лорд? - засмеялся Том. - Я не настолько амбициозен. Я не хочу быть лордом или что-то в этом роде.

- Но ты же говорил, что хочешь вставить еще четыре буквы? - сказал Алекс. - Если добавить их к имени, то получится слишком длинно. К тому же мне нравится «Волдеморт».

- Мне тоже, - вздохнул Том.

- Тогда ты Лорд Волдеморт, - улыбнулся Алекс и игриво добавил, - и что вы скажете, мой Лорд?

Том вздрогнул и сверкнул глазами на Алекса.

- Не называй меня так. Мне неловко.

- Я по-прежнему буду использовать имя «Том», - пожал плечами Алекс. - «Волдеморт» - это все равно длиннее.

Он помолчал и вдруг добавил:

- Или ты согласен на «Волди»?

Том зажмурился и обхватил голову руками.

- Алекс, забудь. Забудь всю эту глупую возню с именами, ладно?

Наконец начались СОВы. Алекс, начавший готовиться к экзаменам еще шесть месяцев назад, был уверен, что получит не ниже «Выше ожидаемого» по большинству предметов.

Последним экзаменом стояла Астрономия, которая закончилась почти в десять вечера. Алекс брел к гостиной, но прежде, чем он дошел до двери, до него донеслось шипение.

_- Алекс…_

- _Что, Нагини?_ - прошипел в ответ мальчик, оглядываясь, нет ли кого вокруг. Он опустился, чтобы змея могла забраться к нему на руки, но замер, услышав ответ змеи.

_- Друг хозяина в опасности…_


	11. Глава 10 Запретный лес

**Глава 10. Запретный лес**  
Алекс бежал по Запретному лесу, ругаясь. Как он мог забыть про мантию-невидимку и просто оставить ее в спальне, когда она так нужна? Но главное, о чем думал Том, отправляясь в одиночку в Запретный Лес без всякой защиты?

_- Друг хозяина пошел в лес сразу после ужина и до сих пор не вернулся._

И Нагини сказала ему об этом только сейчас! Сразу после ужина. Сразу после того, как Алекс пошел на экзамен. Очевидно, что Том так поступил, не желая, чтобы Алекс последовал за ним.

Том исчез три часа назад.

- _Что-то ужасное проснулось в лесу, Алекс. Я чувствую запах опасности,_ - вдруг прошипела Нагини, еще больше взволновав и без того напуганного Алекса.

Он не знал, как на самом деле пахнет опасность, но плохое предчувствие его не покидало.

Что-то было не так.

Когда после экзамена Нагини предупредила Алекса, мальчик сразу же кинулся в спальню Тома, отчаянно пытаясь найти любую подсказку, которая может помочь найти своего друга. Но ему не стало лучше, когда он нашел ее - копию «Опасные твари и все, что вам нужно знать о них» в сундуке мальчика с отмеченной страницей.

** Химера.** _Химера является редким греческим чудовищем с головой льва, телом козла и хвостом дракона. Агрессивная и кровожадная, Химера крайне опасна._

_Существует легенда. «Когда-то в древности могущественный волшебник привез в Шотландию яйцо Химеры. Используя Темномагические приемы, волшебник научился контролировать ее, приучив защищать. Он приказал ей убивать всех, кто вставал у него на пути, не трогая тех, кто был на его стороне»._

_Но несмотря на описанное в легенде, на самом деле Химеру невозможно приручить. Известен только один случай успешного убийства Химеры._

_Химеры очень редки и их трудно обнаружить. Слухи о том, что в северной части леса в Шотландии водится Химера, до сих пор не подтверждены._

Алекс побледнел, дочитав страницу. Лес в Шотландии… Это Запретный Лес!

- Этот идиот… - пробормотал он.

Алекс очень нервничал. Что ему теперь делать? Сообщить преподавателям? Конечно же нет, тогда Тома обязательно исключат и отправят обратно в приют. Сообщить остальным слизеринцам? Тоже нет, хоть преподавателям они не скажут, но и помогать не станут. В конце концов, кто из слизеринцев решит подвергать себя опасности, которой можно избежать?

Но Алекс не мог избежать этой опасности. Время шло, и он был обязан рискнуть.

Поэтому Алекс двигался по Запретному Лесу, безуспешно пытаясь найти своего друга.

- «Направление», - прошептал он, и палочка, развернувшись на его ладони, подтвердила, что он идет в нужную сторону.

Алекс вздрогнул. В лесу было тихо. Слишком тихо. Настолько, что он слышал собственные шаги, когда бежал по мягкой лесной почве.

_- Осторожно, Алекс,_ - прошипела Нагини из рукава.

И Алекс услышал. Кто-то приближался к нему из-за деревьев. А в этой тишине любой шорох раздавался громким звуком.

_- Волки,_ - сообщила Нагини. _- Два._

Алекс сглотнул, крепче сжимая палочку.

_- Позволь мне расправиться с ними,_ - взволнованно зашипела змея. _- Я уже долго не ела мяса._

_- Но… _- попробовал возразить Алекс.

_- Просто верни мне мой обычный размер,_ - продолжила Нагини. - _Твой друг рядом, но я чувствую запах его крови. Тебе нужно торопиться._

Алекс неохотно кивнул. Опустив руку к земле, он позволил змее слезть, затем направил на нее палочку и пробормотал увеличивающее заклинание.

_- Будь осторожна, Нагини,_ - прошептал он ей и побежал в глубь леса.

_- Удачи, хозяин._

Алекс бежал и бежал. Он старался не обращать внимания на звуки, раздающиеся вокруг, сосредоточившись на поисках Тома. Наконец, он оказался на поляне, где в тусклом свете палочки увидел огромную темную фигуру, и невольно сделал шаг назад.

Но когда он снова пригляделся, никого уже не было.

Мальчик осторожно прошел вперед, остановившись там, где только что стояла фигура. Перед ним в земле было отверстие – очень глубокое, и большое даже для Хагрида, а на своем втором курсе Хагрид был больше, чем любой семикурсник.

«Должно быть, это вход в Тайную комнату, - подумал Алекс, - а чудовище сбежало, выбравшись из этой дыры».

Хотя, нет. Чудовище не убежит из-за какого-то ученика. Почему же тогда оно ушло? Ведь, по идее, оно должно охранять вход вместо того, чтобы широко его распахивать.

Алекс вздрогнул. Чудище наблюдало за ним. Он практически ощущал, как взгляд существа пронизывает его. Оно наблюдало за каждым его шагом. Не из дыры, но откуда-то сверху.

И все сразу стало ясно.

Легенда была правдой. Салазар Слизерин оставил Химеру в лесу, приказав убить любого, кто попытался войти в Тайную комнату. Кроме тех, кому он позволил. Своему Наследнику.

Но Химера вряд ли могла узнать его. Для нее это было бы слишком сложно. Должно быть что-то попроще. Что еще одобрял Слизерин?

Алекс фыркнул, догадавшись. Конечно, чистокровность. Разумеется, наследник Слизерина будет чистокровным.

Он вгляделся в темное отверстие. Химера здесь, чтобы убивать, а не охранять. Она впустит любого в этот вход, но выпустит живым только чистокровного.

Алекс знал, что Том, скорее всего, внизу, и не сможет выйти.

_Что же делать?_

Похоже, выбора не оставалось. Он не собирался оставлять Тома, а чтобы его вытащить… хм… ну, возможно, они найдут другой выход…

- Нокс, - пробормотал Алекс. Палочка погасла, и темнота немедленно обступила со всех сторон. Алекс сглотнул и спрыгнул в темную дыру перед ним.


	12. Глава 11 Под землей

**Глава 11. Под землей**

Алекс тяжело приземлился. Он был уверен, что сломал бы пару костей, если бы не догадался использовать заклинание, замедляющее падение.

— Люмос! — произнес Алекс, оглядываясь. Впереди него был длинный туннель. Ну, по крайней мере, ему так казалось — в тусклом свете палочки практически ничего не было видно.

«Том где-то там…» — подумал он, и, бросив последний взгляд наружу, повернулся лицом к темному коридору. Заставив себя не думать о Химере, которая только и ждала, чтобы убить свою добычу, он осторожно направился в темноту.

Он не мог определить, сколько именно шел по темному туннелю. Просто двигался вперед и вперед, надеясь, что еще не слишком поздно, чтобы спасти друга.

Спасти? Алекс поморщился. Даже если он и найдет Тома, то что дальше? И хотя он пытался сделать вид, что это не так, в глубине души он знал, что отсюда… отсюда нет другого выхода.

Чужой вздох вывел Алекса из раздумий. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть источник шума. В своем положении он был легкой мишенью — свет от палочки давал хорошую возможность для атаки, и поэтому мальчик решил подождать.

Спустя некоторое время, показавшееся ему вечностью, Алекс понял, что на него не будут нападать первым. Он крепче сжал палочку и сделал шаг вперед.

— Ступефай! — крикнул кто-то, едва Алекс двинулся. Но он ожидал этого, поэтому легко уклонился. Голос был знакомым.

— Том! — крикнул в темноту Алекс.

— Алекс? — раздался дрожащий голос.

— Да, это я, — выдохнул Алекс с облегчением. По крайней мере, Том был еще жив.

Он медленно двинулся вперед, поднимая руки, чтобы показать, что не собирается нападать. А затем увидел Тома.

Мальчик сидел у стены туннеля, стискивая зубы от боли. Он был бледен, на лбу виднелась рана, но кровь уже не шла. Правой рукой он направлял палочку на Алекса, а левой сжимал ногу. Увидев друга, он опустил палочку.

Алекс присел рядом, осматривая ногу Тома.

— Сломана, — произнес Алекс взволнованно. — У тебя есть еще другие травмы, кроме этой и раны на лбу?

Том не ответил. Он смотрел на Алекса широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Почему ты здесь? — слабо спросил он. — Ты ведь мог умереть…

Договорить он не успел. Алекс гневно закричал на него:

— Почему я здесь? Потому что ТЫ мог умереть! Ты вообще думаешь, что делаешь, Том Марволо Риддл?!

Том отвел глаза.

— Тебе не нужно было в это вмешиваться. Это мое дело.

— Я думал, мы друзья, — уже спокойно ответил Алекс, но на лице его отразилась боль.

— Друзья! — Том вскинулся, но тут же опустил глаза, встретившись взглядом с Алексом. — Вот почему я не хочу, чтобы ты… Я не хочу подвергать жизнь своего единственного друга опасности, — тихо добавил Том так, что Алекс едва расслышал.

Алекс придвинулся ближе к мальчику.

— Но друзья нужны именно для этого, — мягко произнес он. — Справляться вместе с трудностями и помогать друг другу.

Том посмотрел на Алекса. В глазах своего друга он увидел заботу и решимость. Решимость помогать и защищать. При любых обстоятельствах.

Том вздохнул, слегка улыбнувшись Алексу, и сказал:

— Ладно. Уговорил.

— Вот и здорово. Похоже, я смог достучаться до твоего здравого смысла сквозь твой толстый череп, глупый змееныш.

Том кинул на него недовольный взгляд:

— Я не глупый, упрямый придурок!

Алекс рассмеялся, и Том вторил ему.

Отсмеявшись, Алекс посмотрел на ногу Тома и нахмурился.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил он.

Том указал на тоннель впереди.

— Там недалеко запертая дверь. Я по-разному пытался ее открыть, но у меня не получилось. Потом я услышал жуткий рев. Земля затряслась, и сверху стали падать камни. Я понял, что что-то пошло не так, и попытался выбраться. Но выход охраняла Химера… Она едва меня не поймала. Пока я карабкался к выходу, она бросилась на меня. Но прежде, чем она до меня добралась, я оступился и упал обратно. Именно поэтому я сломал ногу и, похоже, получил несколько синяков. Пустяки, правда… — поспешно добавил он, когда Алекс нахмурился еще больше. — Я не знал, когда Химера решит полезть обратно в туннель, поэтому заполз так далеко, как мог.

Сделав паузу, Том посмотрел на Алекса:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что с этой стороны нет выхода, так?

Алекс вздохнул и медленно кивнул.

— Да, знаю. Еще я думаю, что Слизерин приказал Химере убивать любого, кто окажется в этом туннеле. Любого нечистокровного. Так что мы не проживем долго, если не найдем отсюда выход, — мрачно заключил он.

— Ты знал?! — сказал Том. Его глаза расширились. — Тогда зачем ты сюда пришел? Это же самоубийство!

Алекс пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею, зачем. Просто… Понимаешь, единственное, о чем я тогда думал, когда стоял перед входом — то, что я хочу спасти тебя. А для того, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда, мне нужно было сначала сюда залезть.

— Ты псих! — сказал Том шокированно.

— Не я один, — пробормотал Алекс.

И если Том его и услышал, то никак этого не показал. Вместо этого он ухмыльнулся:

— И кто теперь из нас ведет себя, как гриффиндорец? — подняв брови, он поглядел на Алекса.

Алекс закатил глаза и приподнялся с колен.

— Давай еще раз взглянем на дверь, про которую ты говорил. Похоже, это наш единственный выход отсюда… Нет, Том, только не двигайся!

Алекс удержал Тома, когда тот попытался подняться. Закрыв глаза, он попытался вспомнить, какое заклинание применял в похожих обстоятельствах. Обстоятельств он не помнил, но заклинание в сознании возникло.

— Ферула, — направил он палочку на ногу Тома, которая тут же оказалась забинтована.

После этого он помог другу подняться на ноги. Том медленно перенес вес на больную ногу.

— Это намного лучше. Спасибо, — сказал он Алексу.

— Тогда пойдем, — улыбнулся в ответ мальчик.

Том кивнул.

Двое друзей медленно шли вглубь. Несмотря на все неприятности, они ощущали надежду. В конце концов, никто из них больше не был один.

Несмотря на то, что оба слизеринца выпустили заклинания одновременно, дверь так и не поддалась. Том покачал головой.

— Безнадежно, — вздохнул Алекс, соглашаясь.

Они уже перепробовали множество способов открыть дверь, но ни один не сработал. Алекс еще раз внимательно оглядел объект их мучений: большая металлическая дверь, покрытая толстым слоем грязи, словно ее не открывали несколько столетий, закрывала вход вглубь тоннеля. Когда они пытались открыть дверь, грязь постепенно осыпалась с нее, обнажая… Алекс прищурился. Похоже, под слоем грязи на двери был какой-то узор.

Медленно подойдя к двери, он направил на нее палочку.

— Экскуро, — Алекс пробормотал чистящее заклинание и ахнул, увидев, что скрывалось на двери.

_Изображение василиска._

Затем из-за двери послышался голос.

_— Откройте дверь._

Алексу был знаком этот шипящий звук. Парселтанг.

Позади него ахнул Том:

— Кто это сказал?

Алекс резко повернулся к Тому:

— Ты понимаешь, что там сказали?

Том выглядел смущенным.

— Конечно. Он сказал открыть дверь. Но почему он употребил слово «открыть»? Было бы… — он нахмурился. — Но мы же пробовали это сделать…

Том медленно приблизился к изображению василиска.

_— Откройся!_

Мальчики одновременно распахнули глаза, услышав шипение, которое издал Том.

«Он тоже змееуст? Что это может значить?» — думал Алекс. Поглядев на своего друга, который все еще смотрел в шоке на дверь, как она медленно сдвинулась, открывая темный проход.

— Том, — мягко окликнул Алекс своего друга.

Том медленно поднял голову. На его лице читалось замешательство.

— Что я… — выдавил он.

— Ты змееуст, — дрожащим голосом сказал Алекс.

— Но… этого не может быть, — сказал Том.

— Почему? Быть змееустом — проблема? — спросил Алекс, и вспомнил реакцию Николаса. Старший волшебник, похоже, был напуган.

— Почему? — Том посмотрел на Алекса с недоверием, потом вздохнул. — Ты знаешь, почему символом Слизерина является змея?

— Эээ… Потому что Салазар Слизерин был змееустом? — сказал Алекс. Он вспомнил, как узнал это в процессе поисков Тайной Комнаты. Насколько он понял, слово «змееуст» обозначало того, кто мог говорить со змеями.

Том кивнул.

— Слизерин был этим известен. Он и его потомки были единственными, кто мог говорить со змеями, — он потер лоб, — но я не могу быть потомком Слизерина.

Потомок Слизерина? Неужели это означало, что Алекс каким-то образом тоже был связан со Слизерином?

Алекс покачал головой. Пока было не время думать об этом. Возможно, в будущем змееустость перестанет быть особенностью, и каждый будет уметь говорить со змеями или другими животными?

Но был ли Том на самом деле потомком Слизерина? Наследником Слизерина? Это не было невозможным. Алекс вспомнил книгу, которую они нашли в библиотеке. Если Том действительно был наследником Слизерина, то это объясняло, почему только Том был в состоянии видеть книгу. А еще он нашел Тайную Комнату, потому что кто-то звал его.

— Вполне возможно, что ты являешься потомком Слизерина, — тихо проговорил Алекс, пересказав все, что увидел в библиотеке.

— Хм… — Том недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Есть только один способ это доказать, — сказал Алекс, глядя на темный проход перед ними.

Том вздохнул.

— Пойдем.

После долгой прогулки они, наконец, достигли конца тоннеля, который приводил в большое помещение, на каменных стенах которого были начертаны несколько древних рун, а слева располагалась дверь.

— Прекрасно. Еще одна запертая дверь, — застонал Алекс.

— Эти руны, кажется, являются ключом, чтобы её открыть, — Том повернулся к Алексу.

— Ты ведь не брал для изучения Древние Руны, верно? Ты говорил, что пошел на Прорицания, потому что они тебе тогда показались более… полезными, чем Руны.

— Древние Руны вряд ли могут пригодиться в обычной ситуации, — запротестовал Алекс. — Да и Прорицания не настолько плохи…

Том сделал шаг вперед, разглядывая руны.

— Тогда я попытаюсь их перевести. Я читал несколько книг о…

Том резко остановился. Оба мальчика подскочили, услышав шаги из темного туннеля. Переглянувшись, они отошли в угол, погасив свет палочек, чтобы враг не мог их видеть, и у них было бы преимущество.

Шаги раздавались все ближе и ближе. Алекс затаил дыхание и несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к темноте. Он чувствовал, как Том придвинулся к нему и сглотнул, когда чья-то темная фигура вошла в помещение, где были мальчики.


End file.
